That '80s Life
by MariSGrissom
Summary: A vida e o relacionamento de Jackie Burkhart e Steven Hyde através da década de 80.
1. Chapter 1

****_Está é a minha primeira Fic de That 70's Show e eu espero de verdade que gostem, reviews são sempre muito bem vindas para que eu possa melhorar._

* * *

><p><strong>1980<strong>

**Janeiro:**

**1º de janeiro de 1980**

À volta para casa depois da festa de Ano Novo nos Formans havia sido complicada. Fez passou todo o tempo em silêncio e ela sabia exatamente o porquê, o abraço demorado que ela havia dado em Steven Hyde o havia irritado, mas Jackie não havia feito por mal, não era sua intenção deixar o namorado com ciúme, não havia sido sua intenção também abraçar Steven por tanto tempo e nem ela mesma sabia o porquê de não conseguir soltá-lo logo.

Assim que fecharam a porta de casa atrás de si, quase automaticamente os dois começaram a gritar. Jackie estava ofendida pela desconfiança de Fez, e ele irritado com a maneira com que ela havia abraçado o ex-namorado. Os dois gritavam, mas não se ouviam e nem se entendiam. Pareciam apenas querer falar mais alto que o outro.

"- Chega!" Jackie gritou o mais alto que pôde. "-Chega! Não é assim que quero passar o primeiro dia da década!" Ela disse, abaixando o tom de voz. "-Não vou conversar agora porque estamos os dois de cabeça quente, vou passar o resto do dia na casa da minha mãe, e amanhã eu volto. Assim você tem tempo de se acalmar e esfriar a cabeça e eu também."

Fez não disse nada, apenas se calou. Jackie juntou algumas coisas e logo estava seguindo para a casa de sua mãe.

**2 de janeiro de 1980**

Eram quase 8 da noite quando Jackie finalmente decidiu voltar para casa. Ela já estava mais calma e acreditava que Fez também o estivesse, mas ao chegar ao apartamento em que dividiam em Madison não o encontrou.

Colado na porta da geladeira um bilhete dizia: "Fui pra casa da minha mãe esfriar a cabeça também. Nos vemos em 1 mês."

Jackie não sabia como agir, não sabia o que fazer. Ao contrário do que era esperado, ela não estava triste, não queria chorar, na verdade estava se sentindo apenas aliviada. Pegou uma garrafa de cerveja na geladeira e se jogou no sofá e distraiu-se vendo TV.

**8 de janeiro de 1980**

Steven Hyde estava deitado em sua cama, no quartinho no porão dos Forman assustado com o silêncio que dominava o lugar. Eric e Donna estavam viajando, Jackie e Fez não apareciam lá desde a festa do Ano Novo, a festa em que Jackie o havia abraçado de um jeito estranho, que o cheiro do cabelo dela o havia hipnotizado e que ele não conseguia esquece, Kelso havia voltado pra Chicago e ele estava ali, deitado sozinho no silêncio.

"- Steven." A voz da Sra. Forman penetrou em seus pensamentos. "-O jantar está servido querido."

Essa foi a deixa para que ele parasse de se preocupar com seu futuro, pelo menos por ora.

Enquanto isso, Jackie jantava sozinha em seu apartamento. Desde que Fez havia "fugido de casa" como ela gostava de pensar, ela ia do trabalho para casa e de casa para o trabalho. Sabia que ter de explicar aos outros o sumiço do namorado seria algo difícil de fazer e ela não queria dificuldades, não naquele momento.

**18 de janeiro de 1980**

Jackie saiu do trabalho direto para o mercado, precisa comprar algumas coisas para comer, pois estava se alimentando de comida congelada pelos últimos 10 dias e aquilo ia acabar a transformando numa daquelas gordas solitárias que vivem cercada de gatos. Pegou poucas coisas, apenas o suficiente para o fim de janeiro, afinal no começo de fevereiro Fez voltaria e eles fariam as compras juntos, dividindo o valor final como sempre faziam.

No caminho para o caixa, lembrou que havia acabado também a cerveja e decidiu pegar um six Pack, apenas por precaução, afinal por mais que não gostasse de beber, era sexta-feira e ela precisava de uma distração para o fim de semana solitário que teria.

"-Hey" Uma voz conhecida a cumprimentou.

"-Hey" Ela respondeu, fechando enquanto colocava as cervejas no carrinho.

"-Estocando para o fim de semana." Steven Hyde perguntou ao observar o item que ela guardava.

"-É, e você?" Ela perguntou ao observar que ele também tinha cervejas, em maior quantidade é verdade, em seu carrinho.

"-Essas são só pra essa noite." – os dois riram - "-Onde está o Fez?" Ele disse enquanto passava os olhos envolta a procura do amigo estrangeiro.

"-Viajando." – Jackie disse em um suspiro. "-Ele disse que sentia falta da mãe e decidiu ir visitá-la em sabe-se-lá-de-que-país-ele-veio"

"-E você não foi com ele, por quê?" Hyde perguntou com espanto.

"-Eu sou uma Burkhart, Steven. Eu não vou a países de 3º mundo, principalmente países de 3º mundo que nem ao menos sei onde ficam." – Ela achou melhor mentir, era menos trabalhoso do que dizer que uma briga estúpida por conta do abraço estúpido que ela havia dado nele, havia levado Fez a fugir de casa.

"-Quando exatamente ele volta?"

"-No começo do mês."

"-E até lá você não vai aparecer nos Forman, a Sra. Forman está sentindo a sua falta, com a Donna e o Eric viajando, ela tem sentido muita falta da casa cheia." – Não era de tudo mentira dele, a Sra. Forman sempre reclamava durante os jantares de quanto era estranho ter apenas 3 pessoas a mesa, mas ela nunca havia citado o nome de Jackie.

"-Bom, quem sabe no domingo eu não apareça por lá. Passar mais um fim de semana todo sozinha vai ser chato mesmo."

"-Bem, então até domingo."

"-Até." Jackie respondeu enquanto empurrava o seu carrinho ao caixa.

"-Ou poderíamos ir para a Water Tower agora e sei lá, não ficar em casa." Steven disse sem pensar, e já havia se arrependido logo depois de falar.

"-Claro" Jackie respondeu, tão rápido, que ficou com vergonha depois.

Os dois passaram o resto da noite sentados na Water Tower, bebendo, dando risada e conversando sobre amenidades, sem se importar com o vento frio. O assunto passeou entre o dia de trabalho, as loucuras que já haviam feito naquele lugar, o quanto as vidas haviam mudado e os planos que tinham para o futuro. Não havia ali nenhum tipo de clima estranho entre eles, os dois sentiam-se completamente à vontade naquele momento.

O céu estava ficando mais claro anunciando a chegada da manhã de sábado e Jackie esfregou os olhos, como se tentasse ajustá-los a claridade do dia. Ela observou a cidade com atenção, suspirou e disse:

"-Eu não fui convidada." Steven Hyde não havia entendido a frase, afinal ele havia acabado de comentar sobre como deve ser o amanhecer em Londres, mas logo Jackie continuou. "- Eu não fui convidada a viajar com o Fez. Ele não me chamou, não me avisou e eu nem sei se o que ele disse é verdade." Agora Hyde entendia o que ela estava tentando dizer e prestava atenção. "-Nós tivemos uma briga estúpida por um motivo estúpido e eu fui passar o dia na casa da minha mãe pra me acalmar, quando voltei, ele havia deixado um bilhete na porta da geladeira avisando que passaria um mês com a mãe dele, para se acalmar também. E foi a última notícia que tive dele."

Steven permaneceu em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer. Por um lado estava preocupado com o amigo, mas por outro estranhamente feliz, por Jackie estar possivelmente solteira.

"-Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"-Estranhamente sim" Jackie respondeu.

Depois disso os dois ainda permaneceram sentados na Water Tower, só que dessa vez em silêncio, até que o sol anunciasse que já era oficialmente sábado de manhã.

**Fevereiro:**

**1º de Fevereiro de 1980**

Jackie mal havia dormido naquela noite, estava preocupada com a eminente chegada de Fez, principalmente porque o motivo da briga dos dois havia o abraço que ela dera em Steven Hyde. Desde a noite que passaram juntos conversando na Water Tower os dois se falavam todos os dias ao telefone e se encontravam para conversar e beber, sempre que possível.

O dia de Jackie fluiu normal, ela levantou-se às 7 da manhã, tomou seu café da manhã sozinha e saiu para trabalhar. Ao receber uma ligação durante o dia, pensou que fosse Fez avisando que havia chegado, mas, era Donna fazendo o mesmo aviso. As duas marcaram de almoçar juntas.

Na hora marcada, Jackie chegou ao restaurante e encontrou uma sorridente Donna Pinciotti.

"- Esta interessada em ouvir da minha viagem ou sua vida foi mais interessante?" Donna perguntou.

"-Meu namorado fugiu de casa e meu ex virou meu melhor amigo e eu duvido que qualquer cidade pobre que vocês tenham ido seja melhor que isso, mas por favor conte-me da sua viagem." – Jackie riu.

Donna estava pronta para começar a responder, mas se deu conta do que havia acabado de ouvir.

"-Fugiu de casa? Melhor amigo? Que se dane a viagem chata que fiz com o Eric para Atlantic City, isso é muito mais legal"

E Jackie contou durante a hora que passaram juntas ela contou cada detalhe desde a briga no 1º dia da década até a ligação de 2 horas de duração para Hyde na última noite. Contou também sobre a ansiedade e o medo com a eminente chegada de Fez e quando perceberam, Jackie já estava atrasada para voltar ao trabalho.

O resto do dia transcorreu tão calmo quanto poderia ser, e quando chegou em casa Jackie preparou o jantar, para dois e aguardou pela chegada do, talvez ex, namorado. Mas ele não chegou.

**7 de Fevereiro de 1980**

Eram quase 11 da noite e Jackie tirava a mesa posta para 2, como ela vinha fazendo desde o dia 1º. Não que estivesse ansiosa para a volta de Fez, mas não queria que ele percebesse afinal, eles eram um casal. E eles se amavam. Ou não? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo telefone.

"-Jackie Burkhat." – Ela atendeu

"-Hey, Jackie. Não posso falar muito porque ligação internacional custa caro." –Disse a voz do outro lado da linha, com o sotaque ainda mais forte do que o habitual. "-Estou ligando pra avisar que não volto antes da Páscoa."

E foi isso, logo depois de avisar que não voltaria, Fez desligou o telefone e nada mais foi dito. Talvez ele realmente estivesse muito aborrecido, muito magoado. Talvez ela realmente tenha feito algo de errado.


	2. Chapter 2

**14 de Fevereiro de 1980**

Jackie, Donna, Hyde e Eric estavam sentados no círculo discutindo sobre um suposto carro criado pelo governo que funciona com água como combustível. Apesar da ausência de Fez e Kelso aquela parecia igual a tantas outras vividas por eles nos últimos anos, as longas discussões sobre coisa alguma, as risadas e os momentos de completa clareza da realidade.

"-Não sei se é efeito do círculo." – Eric disse entre risadas. "-Mas a Jackie se tornou uma pessoa menos insuportável."

"-É efeito do círculo" – Donna respondeu, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

A conversa seguiu por mais algumas horas e as mudanças de assunto os levaram ainda a falar dos mais variados temas, discutiram sobre qual o melhor recheio para tortas, melhores frutas para comer a noite, os planos para o futuro, como deve ser um jogo de baseball na lua e mais uma infinidade de assuntos.

**15 de Fevereiro de 1980**

O relógio despertou e Jackie abriu os olhos, sem muita vontade de levantar da cama. Não queria trabalhar, não queria sair da cama, virou para o lado e fechou os de novo. "-Ontem foi meu último circulo." Resmungou enquanto se revirava na cama. "-Estou ficando velha para isso."

**26 de Fevereiro de 1980**

Hyde e Donna estavam sentados na Water Tower tomando cerveja e conversando sobre amenidades enquanto esperavam a chegada de Eric.

"-Você e a Jackie estão bem amigos." – Donna comentou com um risinho enquanto dava um gole na cerveja.

"-Ninguém acha isso mais estranho do que eu."

"-Sério? Porque eu acho isso bem estranho." – Donna insistiu. "-Mas sério, quando foi que isso aconteceu e principalmente como foi que isso aconteceu?"

"-Não sei te dizer nenhuma das duas coisas." Steven respondeu.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos até que Steven rompeu o silêncio.

"-Eu me lembro de ter ido ao mercado comprar cerveja para o fim de semana e de esbarrar com ela, depois a gente veio pra cá e conversou enquanto bebia." – Ele ficou em silêncio de novo, parecia estar tentando lembrar o que havia mudado naquela noite. "-Ficamos aqui até o dia amanhecer."

"-A noite inteira conversando? Vocês dois? Que não conversavam direito nem quando eram um casal. Cara, isso é muito estranho."

Steven Hyde pareceu não ouvir as palavras de Donna ou não se importar com elas, mantinha os olhos no horizonte com uma expressão de quem tentava lembrar-se de alguma coisa.

"-Eu gostei de falar com ela, a conversa foi interessante." Ele parecia falar mais com si mesmo do que com Donna. "-Eu gostei tanto que no dia seguinte liguei pra ela assim que acordei."

"-Foi você quem ligou pra ela?" Donna se espantou.

Steven apenas balançou a cabeça.

"-Você, Steven Hyde, pegou o telefone e ligou para Jackie Burkhart ao acordar porque queria conversar com ela?"

Ele deu um longo gole na cerveja em sua mão e novamente apenas balançou a cabeça.

"-Cara, essa é a coisa mais estranha que poderia ter acontecido. Se essa década já começou assim, tenho medo do que virá pela frente." Donna comentou.

Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar Eric subiu as escadas trazendo mais 2 six packs e encerrando o assunto.

**27 de fevereiro de 1980**

Jackie estava concentrada em meio a jornais e papeis quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

"-Já vai." – Gritou enquanto levantava.

Ao abrir a porta sorriu ao ver Donna Pinciotti parada do outro lado.

"-Trate de me explicar porque o Fez ainda não voltou e como exatamente essa bizarra amizade entre você e o Hyde surgiu." – Donna disse enquanto entrava no apartamento de Jackie, que apenas sorriu.

"- O que exatamente eu me esqueci de contar? Tudo que eu sabia como explicar, eu já expliquei." Falou enquanto fechava a porta atrás das duas.

"-Você não havia me contado, por exemplo, que foi ele quem te ligou no primeiro dia!" - Donna soava estranhamente irritada. "-E se pretende continuar com a NOSSA bizarra amizade eu espero que pare de me esconder às coisas e me conte tudo!"

"-Tá bem, vou começar explicando o porquê do Fez não ter voltado ainda." - Jackie começou. "-Na festa de Ano Novo nos Forman, na hora em que todos cumprimentaram a todos, Steven e eu trocamos um longo abraço, e isso irritou ao Fez. Depois disso ele não falou mais comigo até a hora de me chamar para ir embora, não deu uma palavra dentro do carro e tivemos uma briga horrível assim que chegamos. Apesar de não entender metade do que ele gritava eu sabia exatamente a causa daquilo, eu mesma havia sentido que o abraço tinha sido longo de mais, mas a culpa não foi só minha, Steven não fez nada para se afastar de mim também. Eu estava com a cabeça quente, estava confusa, não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento e decidi ir para a casa da minha mãe até me acalmar, quando voltei tinha só um bilhete avisando que ele também havia ido pra casa da mãe dele, sem mais nada. E depois disso apenas uma ligação, no começo desse mês me dizendo que não voltaria e mais nada. Sem explicações sobre coisa alguma. E sobre ele é só isso que sei te dizer."

"-O.k." – Donna disse, parecendo interessada. "-Mas, onde eu estava no momento do longo abraço? Porque não me lembro de nada assim."

"-Você estava lá, todos estavam lá. Eu abracei e a todos desejando um Feliz Ano Novo, o Steven foi o segundo a quem abracei."

"-Mas demorou TANTO assim a ponto de irritar ao Fez a esse ponto?" – Donna soava cada vez mais interessada.

"-Acho que sim, talvez nem tanto a demora, talvez tenha sido a intensidade. Não sei."

"-Intensidade? Então foi um abraço apertado?"

"-Pode ter sido mais apertado que o normal." – Jackie respondeu, tentando lembrar exatamente o que havia acontecido. "-Acho que eu o abracei apertado de mais, eu só queria senti-lo perto de mim mais uma vez, uma última vez."

Donna apenas balançou a cabeça, a história estava lhe sendo interessantíssima.

"-É, acho que foi isso."

"-E quanto ao Hyde e essa amizade de vocês? Sério, cara! Me explica isso."

Jackie riu afinal ser amiga de Steven Hyde era algo que ela jamais planejou, assim como não havia planejado, tentado ou se esforçado para ser amiga de Donna Pinciotti. "Talvez minhas melhores amizades sejam as mais estranhas." Ela pensava de tempos e tempos.

"-Não sei. Não entendi também." Ela explicou "-Um dia passei no mercado para comprar algo para comer e esbarrei com ele enquanto pegava algumas cervejas. Ele me chamou pra ir para a Water Tower, na hora eu pensei que ele estava me chamando para um encontro e aceitei porque estava confusa em relação aos meus sentimentos."

"-Então você ainda tem sentimentos por ele? É isso?" Donna a interrompeu.

"-Não, mas na hora eu não sabia disso, naquele momento eu achei que tivesse. Passamos a noite inteira conversando e no dia seguinte ele me ligou logo cedo." Jackie sorriu. "-Ele nunca havia feito isso, me ligar logo pela manhã. Mas, quanto mais o tempo passava, quanto mais a gente conversava mais vimos que somos amigos, apenas."

"-Isso é tudo muito estranho, mesmo pra vocês." Donna disse encerrando esse assunto.

As duas continuaram conversando por mais algumas horas, mas o assunto principal passou a ser o planejamento para a segunda tentativa de casamento de Eric e Donna.


End file.
